MasterFrown0704: Dark Times May Lay Ahead
This is the story of one of the most powerful war heros in MCCW history, thank you all my friends who got me through these wars. As many say: United we stand, Divided we fall. However, I like to switch around this little phrase to describe the MCCW. Divided we stand, United we fall. Never before have I seen a wiki as chaotic, war-ridden, and drama filled wiki in all of Fandom. Considering I have been on many wikis, that really says something. To be a bureaucrat of this sort of wiki is perhaps one of the hardest jobs in existence. It is our job to keep the peace, yet in a wiki like this, there isn't much peace anymore, considering the amount of war we have suffered through. I have been through the most amount of wars in this wiki than anyone else, and being such a war hero was only caused by years of fighting cyberbullies. I'm perhaps a member of a neighborhood watch on this wiki. I have seen so many horrible people on the internet who only desire destruction, being annoying, and ruling the internet. However, they always fail. Never before have I met a cyberbully I couldn't handle. The first war I participated in was only a few months after I joined this wiki, however, that was a long time ago. The Dom War: An Anti-Hero's Rise Sometimes, to take down cyberbullies, you need to be a cyberbully yourself. That's what I learned from this war. A bad lesson, I know, but it was sort of a "fight fire with fire" situation, as I believe bullying others is wrong. Regardless, back during this time, I was much, much, much, much less mature than I am now. It was at this time that I was a mere content mod, back then, content mods were treated like wastes of space, like we didn't matter and neither did our ideas. It was terrible. I learned to cope by pitching my ideas to the bureaucrats and then getting them noticed, so I worked around the predicament. However, I guess it wasn't enough. No one would punish a user named DomIsTheBest for desperate use of abusing the rule system. It took months and months of convincing, but the system worked, and he was finally permabanned for 4 major offenses on our wiki. It was annoying. I got into flame wars with Dom, and even some admins over his ban. It was a dark time back then, however I would have preferred 7 Doms over the next user we are going to talk about. The Chas War: Judgment Day Oh my goodness... Where the heck do I even start with this one? Chas is basically, a spoiled brat. That's sort of it. Hold on, I have to make a joke... Here he is If he was a commercial: If he majorly offended you, one not-meant apology is all it takes for him to be a bigger jerk! Get insulted today! Order in the next 30 minutes for a bonus 4 times to be told to die by his friends! Jokes aside, this guy... Oh my goodness I actually don't know what to say at this point, I mean yeah, he caused me grief and depression, imagine just doing your job, banning someone, and then they basically have their cronies tell you to die, have them tell you your worthless, insult your stories, frame you, frame you to get you banned across fandom (More on that later), drove others to have suicidal thoughts, drove people to depression, and basically the next day asked politely to be unbanned after doing all of this. There is a border between ridiculous and stupid, and well... Um... I don't think a word exists for now ridiculous this was. Seriously, his on my excuse was: "but i helped out in wars so i deserve an unban for my good war hero actions" W. I. P. Category:War Heros Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Wiki history